Flashlight is definitely an important necessity to people such as walking at night time, looking for something in a dark place . . . etc., and many inventors have being tried to improve its functions to make it more perfect. However, all such improvements mostly fall into the areas of illumination, moisture proofing and the switch. It is the switch that this invention relates to as we understand that most of the improvements on the switch generally fall into the methods of operating the switch such as by pushing a switch, by pressing a switch or by turning the head to turn the light on/off which are convenient most of the time but not when a person has his hands full, or when climbing a mountain with both hands holding a rope, or even to someone who is disabled or has had a stroke . . . etc.
The inventor has therefore invented this invention which may be turned on/off by pressing the flaslight head down.